This pilot study is still recruiting. Four our of the five participants have been enrolled. The study has recently been amended to increase the study duration to one year and to allow for re-challenging with the study eye drop if subretinal fluid recurs. The safety profile thus far has been reassuring. No intraocular or systemic complications have been noted. All four participants are interested in re-challeng so they have been contacted and will return for study drug. We will also seek a final fifth participant. If the drug appears possibly efficacious in this small pilot study, a larger trial would be required to determine efficacy.